The state-of-the-art in point cloud compression using video encoders represents point clouds as 3D patches and encodes a 2D image formed by the projection of geometry and attributes into a 2D canvas. The packing of projected 3D patches into a 2D image is also known as 2D mapping of 3D point cloud data. Currently, the process has some limitations, such as: the patch orientation is always fixed, the position of patches are the same in geometry as well as texture, and the background filling process is the same also for both geometry and texture.